Twice Blessed
by ktshdw
Summary: Will and Deanna never thought getting pregnant would be so difficult. Final story in the Fragile Moments Series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Back in their sleeping quarters Deanna and Will are laying on their bed. Both are now dressed to sleep. Will breaks the awkward silence with a suggestion.

"Deanna is it really important to you that you have another baby?"

"My heart says yes but my mind says no. We already have three beautiful children but a part of me wants to have a baby with your blue eyes. I mean we have done everything we possibly could. We tried getting pregnant the natural way for a year with no success. Then we tried it the artificial way for sixth months with IUI still no luck the past six months we tried again the natural way. Well you know how that turned out. But my heart is still saying another. Is that selfish?"

"Of course not, I was raised as an only child and as much as I wanted another brother or sister it just wasn't going to happen. I wanted a big family I grew up very lonely then when my father left I took care of myself. I was a better father then he was and I was only 12."

"Me too, I cried myself to sleep every night for two years because I wanted a brother or sister then when my father passed away it was just my mother and me. So yes I wanted a large family. Since we have been trying so hard for so long maybe the three kids we have now is all we will have. We don't even make love like we used to now its all temperatures, inseminations, and hormones. I just want it the way it used to be; when we made love because we wanted to and not because it was the right time."

"I have been doing a lot of research the last few months and I came across something rather interesting. Have you ever heard of IVF?"

"Yes, it's a test tube baby.""

"Yes, they did that all the time back in the 20th century maybe we can try that."

"I don't know Will, I'm sick of temperatures, appointments, and getting negatives all the time. I don't think I want to go through that again."

"Why don't you think about it before you say no okay?"

"No promises"

"None expected we better get to sleep, goodnight."

"Goodnight Will."

Will wrapped his loving arms around Deanna and closed his eyes. However Deanna remained awake for several hours contemplating Will's suggestion.

TBC…Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Will is already up and out the door. There was an important meeting that he had to attend; while Deanna and their children scurry around to get ready for work, daycare and school.

"Mommy Lily is still in the bathroom and I need to go."

"Emmy wait your turn I'm sure she'll be out in a few minutes. "

"She's been in there an hour mommy. How long does it take anyway to get ready for school?"

Cadean comes from his bedroom with his clothes on backwards. Emmy giggles lightly when he pulls at his collar. Deanna lets out a soft sigh and goes down to her knees and looks into Cadean's eyes.

"Let me guess, you dressed yourself today Cadean?"

"I'm a big boy mamma, I can dress myself; this shirt don't fit me no more."

"That's because your clothes are on backwards Cadean."

Lily says coming out of the bathroom pulling on her own dress.

Emmy and Cadean run to the bathroom pushing each other like siblings do.

"Mom do I really have to go to school today?"

"Yes you do we've talked about this already. I know you don't want to go to the next level of school but you have to. Just wait and see there are lots of kids who are feeling the same way you are."

But mom, all my friends are behind me. Why did I have to move up a grade anyway? I was fine where I was. Now I don't have any friends."

Deanna sighs again as Lily continues to pull uncomfortablely at her dress.

"Lily it won't be so bad trust me there is going be a lot more children your own age."

"Did I have to wear a dress mom, you know I hate dresses."

"You picked out that dress yourself I thought you liked it?"

"I do, it's just, I don't know I don't really feel like I'm 13 anymore. I feel like I did when I was five."

I'll tell you want Lily, why don't you try this new level at school today and if you still don't feel like you belong; I will talk to Mrs. Carter and see if you can stay with your other friends."

"Really mom?"

"Sure."

Lily smiles as the other two children come up and kiss their mother goodbye. Cadean tries to leave with his sisters but Deanna lets out a stern "Cadean" and he turns to go to her.

"You won't go to school for another two weeks. Lets get your clothes on correctly and we will go see Miss Gladstone at daycare."

"I would rather go to work with you."

"I'm sure you would but you really should go to daycare get to know a few other children your own age."

Deanna smiles and helps Cadean into his clothing the correct way within minutes the quarters are empty as the steady hum of the engines echoes in the background.

TBC…Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The doors to the Riker quarters swish open for the three children. Troi and Riker are still at work so Lily gets to baby-sit. Dropping their pads on nearby counters and couches the children run to the replicator.

"Hold on a minute you all know that you have to put away your school items, where they go, before you get an after school snack. Just because mom and dad aren't here doesn't mean you can break the rules."

"But Lily I'm starving can't we just get one little snack then put our school things away?"

Lily sighs briefly but stands her ground.

"No Emmy, you know the rules help Cadean put his things away and I will have a snack ready for you when you return."

Emmy grumbles softly but does as Lily asks and takes Cadean to his room to get out of his school clothes and into his play clothes. By the time Emmy and Cadean come out of his room a snack is waiting on the table for them; as usual a bowl of grapes for Emmy and a dish of crackers for Cadean and carrots for herself.

"So how was school today Emmy? Did you make any new friends?"

"There is this one human girl Sarah, just came aboard with her father. Her mother I guess died a few years before. She doesn't really remember much about her. Is that the way it is for you Lily?"

The children nibble away at their after school snack as Lily places her carrots down on her plate.

"I don't remember my mother she died when I was just a baby. But I remember my father like it was yesterday. He was strong had big blue eyes and a kind smile. He used to tell me stories about princesses and princes he even told me a story about the time he visited India."

"Can you tell us a story Lily?"

"If you promise you'll do your homework when I am done. I told mom and dad that you will do your homework before they got home."

"We promise"

Emmy and Cadean replied as they continued to eat their snacks.

"Hmmm let me see I have the perfect story. Wood fairies are teeny tiny little beings that are like specks of dust in sunshine. Like silky light seeds floating in spring breezes. We seldom see them, but we've been told that they move about swiftly because they have colorful rainbow colored wings. They stay in during the day and only come out in the wee small hours when everyone is asleep. Some of them have babies even tinier than they are. Can you imagine anything small enough to fly through keyholes or even window screens? They take their little babies and without waking them, they put them in the cobwebs in the trees. The gentle nighttime breezes rock the babies in their sleep."

"Lily do you think fairies can be up here in space?"

"I think they are every where. We might not be able to see them but I think are here with us every day maybe even watching over us."

Lily answers not wanting to diminish Emmy's imagination. She knew they were just a myth but she didn't want to ruin that for her younger siblings.

"Tell us the rest sissy, now this time Emmy don't talk I want to hear the rest."

Lily smiled at her brother's comment. She loved how he called her sissy made her heart jump with glee.

"Well, there is one tiny gentleman fairy called the Butler Fairy. He takes a bluebell flower and stands watch from the highest hill and waits until the sun starts to rise or until he hears the sounds of children waking in the houses. He blows into the bluebell flower to alert the wood fairies to get their babies quickly and to hide them in the forest before they are seen. The first time I heard about wood fairies, I said, "Well, what do they do?" You know what? They just fly in and out of the houses playing wood fairy games. They fly by your bed to see if you smile when you sleep. Sometimes they will all sit on somebody's teddy bear's tummy. I heard that once they played jump rope with somebody's hair ribbon. Wood Fairies just love color. After all, they paint the rainbows, they put the colors in the wildflowers in the spring and you just know they want to be close to us doing all the colorful things we are doing here. The most magical time I have ever heard is that if a wood fairy lands or touches anything she leaves a color mark. What happier time is there for everybody?" They liked what they heard and learned a very important lesson; you are special because you are you."

"Wow Lily you are a good storyteller maybe someday you will write?"

"Perhaps one day I will be an author but until then I will just be your big sister. Now come on and get your homework done mom and dad will be home before dinner."

Emmy and Cadean nod while Emmy begins her homework alone Cadean brings his to her.

"Can you help me with my letters? I know what they are but I don't know what they do. Please help me Lily please?"

Lily could never say no to that voice and nods. Cadean climbs up on her lap and together they begin to practice the sounds of the letters before him.

TBC…Chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later that evening, right before dinner, Deanna and Will came home together. Lily was sitting on the couch nearby reading a book while Emmy and Cadean were playing a card came. Will and Deanna both looked beat it had been a very long day.

"Hi honey, how are the kids? They didn't give you any problems did they?"

"No dad they were fine. I had to tell them a story before they did their homework but it worked. Emmy is starting multiplication and Cadean is learning how to read words. How was work?"

"It was a very exhausting day the crew are becoming homesick. I can't tell you how many people showed up at my office today missing home."

"Well we have been out here for nearly eight years; maybe it's time to have some shore leave. Perhaps after this mission Starfleet will allow the crew to relax for a few weeks. The Titan will be getting the new armor shielding soon if its okayed by Starfleet we can take shore leave then."

"Shore leave daddy!"

Cadean comes running out of his room tossing the cards all around the floor. Emmy soon runs after him.

"Cadean you didn't finish the game and I was winning."

"Are we really going to go on, a real vacation, this year and not have a holodeck vacation?"

"If Starfleet agrees we could go while they're updating the shields."

"Oh mommy I want to go to the beach any beach to see dolphins and whales can we daddy please, please, please."

Cadean begs bringing a smile to his sisters as well as his parents faces.

Lily closes her book and smiles. It would be nice to go on a real vacation she's almost forgotten what it felt like.

"Cadean, don't beg mom and dad they have to make sure we can go first."

"She's right Cadean, your father and I have to get the okay from Starfleet. Why don't you go and help your sister clean up the cards in your room and by the time you are done dinner will be ready."

The children go and put their things away as Deanna and Will both share a yawn. It had been a very long day indeed.

TBC…Chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later that evening just before the children went to bed Deanna slipped into her daughter's room. The swishing of the door pulled Lily's attention away from her book. Deanna smiled and sat down on her bed.

"What are you reading Lily?"

Lily closes her book and looks up at her mother.

"Hi mom, it's "A Mid Summer's Night Dream" it's a wonderful story."

"Captain Picard spoke highly of it, I never read it myself but your father has. Maybe you can talk to him about it."

"Nah I am going to take a wild guess and say you wanted to know how school went today."

"Yes I was, so how was it do you still want to go back a level and stay with your other friends?"

"I have been thinking about this for a really long time and I decided that I want to stay where I am. I mean I can still see my friends when ever I wanted to and there are a lot of other people who are cool too."

Deanna starts to smile at her daughter. She new it wasn't just "cool" people who caught her daughter's eyes there was something more.

"It wasn't just "cool" people am I right?"

Lily smiles sweetly and looks at her mother almost embarrassed by her remark.

"Who's the boy?"

"His name is Shane, he's a betazoid, and he has these big black eyes, like you, that if you look in them you disappear into the darkness. Man I could just stare at him forever."

Lily says dreamily as she looks to her mother. How Deanna loved puppy love, and seeing it in her daughter's eyes made her smile. Her first love how special it would be.

"I was like that with your father the first time I saw him. Of course I didn't let him know how he made my heart jump. I loved everything about him but my mother didn't like him at first she thought he wasn't good enough for me. I never listened to her and look where we are today."

"You know what mom, I'm going to marry Shane someday I just know it."

Deanna smiled and stroked her daughter's cheek.

"You're only 13 years old Lily, I'm not in a hurry to let you go. How old is this boy any way Lily?"

"He's 16 and he's perfect mom and I _will_ marry him."

Deanna decided to let her daughter dream; it's such a wonderful dream.

TBC…Chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Riker family hurries to finish packing for their shore leave vacation for the first time in eight years. Lily, wearing a light sundress and sandals, is helping Emmy, also wearing a summer outfit; get her things together clothes are scattered across the room. It was very clear to her that Emmy wasn't sure what she wanted to bring with her. While Deanna helps Cadean with his suitcase he too having a difficult time deciding what he wanted to wear. Riker was on the Bridge putting the final touches to Titan before he and his family were headed to Risa for their vacation.

"Emmy you have to hurry up or we are going to miss the shuttle launch to Risa. You don't need all this junk. A few outfits for our stay and a few bathing suits, you don't need dresses too. We are going on vacation not to a party. "

"But Lily what if we get invited to a party while we're there; like a wedding isn't Risa the planet for lovers?"

"It's not just for lovers it's for families too. Most of the time we will be at the beach or in the cabin mom and dad got for us; come on we're running behind and I won't miss the chance to go on vacation for the first time in eight years."

Emmy let out an audible groan as she puts back her dresses and begins to pick up the clothing scattered around her bed. While Emmy does that Lily continues to pack the clothing that Emmy will need. A short time later the room is clean and Emmy's bag is packed and placed outside her bedroom door. Meanwhile Deanna, wearing a soft pastel sundress, is having the same problems with Cadean as Lily did with Emmy.

"Mommy what is Risa like?"

"It's a lovely planet most of the travelers go there to find love or to renew love. There are so many different things to do there. The beaches are exquisite with the waves rushing along the shore dampening the white sand before it. It rarely rains and the sun always shines for hours every day. If we are lucky we can see the dolphins come up for breakfast each day before dawn."

"It sounds so great mommy, do you think there will be kids there that will be as old as me or my sisters?"

"I can promise you that. Now you can bring one toy with you it's a very long flight from here to Risa."

Cadean smiles and takes the teddy bear, baring his name across his shirt, a gift from his grandmother Lwaxana the day he was born. It was clear that the bear was very special to Cadean it's aged greatly along with Cadean. When Deanna sees Cadean take the bear from its spot on his bead she smiles with loving memories of her mother. Closing the small suitcase on the bed Deanna along with Cadean joins Emmy and Lily in the family room. Soon after Riker returns from the bridge wearing a tropical shirt and shorts, breaking the professional rule on wearing uniforms when on the Bridge. Deanna laughs lightly as Riker smiles at Cadean's taste in clothing, he was wearing the same outfit his father was, he leans down and kisses Deanna on the lips.

"Well I see our son seems to want to do exactly as his father is, he even matches his old man in the wardrobe department."

Deanna laughs again when Riker proudly display's his attire matching Cadean's. Will was right Deanna thought Cadean was exactly like his father in every way that matters.

"Well Titan is ready for the new shielding and the crew, each are going to their own vacation spot. The engineering crew will be aboard Titan in the next 30 minutes. I hope to be headed to Risa by the time they get here. Is every one ready to go?"

Lily, Emmy, and Cadean say "yes" in unison and the family takes their bags and heads to the shuttle bay to begin their vacation. They didn't know it then but it would not go exactly as planned.

The End


	7. Prologue

Prologue:

All around me

With all of your heart

I still don't know how

You get through the bad parts

And then you tell me

That even angles fall

Sometimes when it's quiet

I can hear your call

When I think of your smile

You take me home

It could be a million miles

And you take me home

Deanna quietly looks in on Lily. She still had her blonde hair and her bright blue eyes that sparkled when she looked lovingly at her family. Now she was becoming a young woman before Deanna's eyes. Yesterday it seemed she was this frightened little girl who had just lost everyone she ever loved. Now at the tender age of 13 Deanna began to feel she was loosing her. Deanna sighs with the nostalgic memory lingering in her mind. With one more look and a kiss on Lily's forehead Deanna went to Emmy's room.

The room just past Lily's was Emmy's room. Decorated with bright colors still marked the room of a ten year old; streams of colors brushed across the panels of the room. Emmy was lying sweetly in bed her teddy bear cradled in her tiny arms. Why was it that when adults get older they really don't feel it yet when children grow up it goes by so quickly. Deanna pulls the covers over her daughter's shoulders and gently caresses her dark curls. With a soft kiss and a small smile Deanna moves down the hall to Cadean's new room.

It was decorated with race cars and deep colors. If someone would come into the room they would be able to tell it belonged to a boy. Deanna glanced lovingly into her youngest child's room. Cadean looked more like his father then herself. He still inherited the betazoid eyes but he has his father's hair. She let out a soft laugh when she found that her son's bed was tattered and most of the covers were in a bunch at the bottom of the bed. He wasn't this little boy anymore he was beginning kindergarten in the fall. Why did children have to grow up? Deanna asked herself as a familiar touch pulled Deanna out of her memories. She turned around with a smile and placed her head on Will's chest.

"The kids tucked away for the night?"

Deanna nodded and let out a sigh. Will naturally placed his arms around Deanna's body and tried to comfort her.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing really I just realized that our children are growing up before my eyes. Where did the years go?"

Will trying to lighten the mood

"Where they are supposed to go; Deanna no matter how much we want the kids to stay kids we both know they need to grow up and start their own lives. In another five years Lily will be headed to the Academy or college, Emmy will be in high school learning how to drive, and Cadean will be well into fifth grade. They can't stay kids forever."

"I know I just miss hearing a baby cry or the pitter-patter of light foot steps chasing their brother and sisters around the room or down the corridor. Why is it so hard now Will?"

"It's only been two years Deanna it will happen when the time is right."

"I don't understand with Emmy, Cadean, and the baby we lost we were pregnant after only a few months."

"We both were also a lot younger."

"Will you be terribly upset if we never have another baby?"

"I always wanted four children and if we only are blessed with three I would be just as happy."

"I suppose so, I just beginning to feel like Cadean will be our last baby. In a few years he won't even need us anymore."

"They will always need their mother."

Deanna nods as she and Will both exit their sons' bedroom.

TBC…Chapter 1


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Will and Deanna held each other in their arms with the soft sounds of the night broke the silence. The children were in their beds and Will and Deanna remembered what they had been blessed with.

"Will I was thinking about what you said about IVF and I've made a decision. The children we have now are all we need."

"I could have told you that weeks ago but I was afraid that it was what you wanted."

"And I thought it was what you wanted."

"I would have been happy if we were not blessed with children. All I needed was you and I am sure that I have told you a million times that to make me happy was you."

"So you aren't terribly upset that I decided not to go through with the IVF."

"I'm a little disappointed but all I have to do is look into our children's faces and see how blessed we truly are."

Deanna was touched at his words and tried to prevent her tears from falling. Will took her into his arms and dried her tears.

"After all I was the one who got lucky. The day I married you was one of the happiest days of my life. I couldn't ask for anything more."

"Neither could I, I suppose that means we both were the lucky ones weren't we?"

"Yes we were."

Deanna and Will both smiled as the soft night sounds came from the window at their heads. Will and Deanna both knew that whatever road that lay ahead they would take it on together.


End file.
